


My Turn

by mileskaane



Category: British Comedy RPF, Just Puddings (Web Series), Off Menu with Ed Gamble and James Acaster (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuckolding, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Rough Sex, exploring ed's kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mileskaane/pseuds/mileskaane
Summary: Someone else has a turn with James before Ed does.
Relationships: James Acaster/Ed Gamble
Kudos: 47





	My Turn

**Author's Note:**

> very sorry for this, it came from the dark goblin part of my brain. haven't even proofread it, just posting and then walking away.
> 
> see my daily acaster fuelled breakdowns on twitter @tofumuse and see me being a dumbass on tumblr @mangostv

Each thrust was like a punch in the gut. Impossibly deep, James couldn’t help but cry out each time hard pointed hips met his arse. The position was starting to hurt but it felt so good, his legs being held up so that they were nearly at either side of his head as he was pounded into. He’d never taken a cock this big before, a lot of people probably hadn’t taken one this big thinking about it. This guy was huge in all areas, probably approaching 7 foot tall and incredibly muscular. His cock suited him perfectly. The guy wasn’t exactly attractive to James or necessarily his type but the size difference combined with being completely used was an utter turn on.

“Good thing your flatmate is out with all the noise you’re making.” the guy grunted as he fucked into him. James whined even louder, sounds forced out of him each time the huge cock disappeared inside of him. They were being so loud. He was actually quite worried his bed was going to give out with how hard this guy was going but it felt too good to stop him.

Quite suddenly, the guy pulled out and James let out a sob at the loss of the feeling of cock filling him up and being replaced with emptiness. With a deep grunt, the guy came all over James’s slender frame, rope after rope of cum painting James’s stomach and chest.

“Don’t worry, your turn now.” he grinned and James shivered. He yanked James’s legs apart and his mouth was immediately on James’s hole. James almost screamed at the feeling, letting out a stream of incoherent swear words as he was ravaged.

The guy grabbed his cock and jerked it almost as aggressively as he was eating James out. It was all too much. James felt actual tears begin to spill down his cheeks as he let out a final sob and coated himself with another layer of cum.

Sitting back and admiring his handiwork, the guy chuckled and began to get dressed. His mouth was red and slightly swollen.

“That was fuckin’ incredible, kid. I’ll let myself out, but call me if you want to do it again, yeah?

James managed to croak out a “yeah, cheers, bye” as the guy let himself out of his room and then the front door. It was eerily quiet.

His room was completely dark and silent. James was waiting. He couldn’t move, even if he wanted to. Not long now.

The door creaked open and Ed stood there looking as dishevelled as he probably did. He visibly swallowed as he approached the bed, already unbuttoning his jeans. 

“Jesus. You’re fucking unreal.” he breathed, staring down at James as he undressed. His cock was so hard it was almost purple, his boxers visibly wet and sticky with precum as he peeled them off. 

Ed clambered onto the bed and James could hear his already laboured breaths. He whined as Ed spread his legs open, audibly gasping at the sight of James’s red and swollen hole, so obviously used. He easily slid two fingers in and watched James squirm and whimper.

“Fuck…” he whispered. His fingers were sliding in so easily, James’s hole sloppy and gaping open.

“Ed!” James sobbed, squeezing his eyes shut. “Oh fuck!” 

“Christ, how big was this guy? You’re so loose. Did he not cum in you?”

“He ate me out.” James moaned, chest heaving as Ed slipped a third finger in.

“Fuck.” Ed said again “Shit, yeah. I can tell he didn’t cum in you now.” noticing the cum splattered all over James’s body. He had a hand on his cock, slowly working it as he tortured James some more. If he wanted, he could probably get his pinky in too.

“Some of that is mine.” James mumbled, covering his face with his hands. His cock had never softened after his orgasm. He was so sensitive yet still so ready to go, wanting to cry again from the conflicting signals it was sending to his brain.

“He kept me waiting a while.” Ed stated. “Not gonna be able to last long.”

With that, he shuffled up the bed more, grasping his cock at the base and easily sliding into James’s open hole.

“He opened you up well, though.” Ed continued, looking down at James. “Bet you loved getting used by him, hm?”

He made his point by giving a deep thrust at the “hm”, making them both gasp.

James was too far gone to stay quiet, crying out at each thrust Ed gave him. Not that Ed was any better, noisily panting as he gripped on to James’s hip and thigh so hard there would be guaranteed finger shaped bruises littered on pale skin in the morning.

“I’m going to cum in you.” Ed choked out. “And then eat it out”

James’s eyes rolled back into his head and his body arched as Ed pumped him with cum, so exhausted but overwhelmed with the need to orgasm again.

As quickly as his orgasm was over, Ed had pulled out and shoved his face between James’s legs, groaning as he began lapping his tongue across the abused hole.

“Ed, it’s too much!” James sobbed, gripping onto Ed’s hair for dear life, not able to pull his head away even with the overstimulation. As soon as Ed was satisfied he’d licked every last drop of his cum from the pink hole in front of him, he propped himself up on his elbows and took James’s slick, hardened cock into his mouth.

James stiffened, trying not to scream as he teetered on the edge of orgasm. Opening his previously screwed up eyes, he saw Ed staring up at him. As soon as they made eye contact, James came.

He almost passed out. The guttural moan that left his body was like nothing the two of them had ever heard before and Ed nearly choked as a full body shudder wracked its way through James and shoved his cock down Ed’s throat.

“I don’t think i’m able to move” James croaked some time later.

“S’okay. Thought you’d fallen asleep actually.” Ed replied, his voice somewhat muffled by the fact he was panting, face down on James’s damp bed sheets. “I’ll get a flannel.”

James felt a bit odd being given a sponge bath by Ed but it was by far the tamest thing his body had gone through that night. He’d need a proper shower in morning, as well as a definite new set of bed sheets.

“Thanks.” Ed mumbled into James’s shoulder after they’d snuggled up in bed.

“For what?” James asked the ceiling, not even having the energy to open his eyes, let alone turn to look at Ed.

“Indulging in my dodgy fantasies. Don’t think a lot of people would find it cool to shag someone else so their boyfriend could shag them afterwards.”

“S’alright. Anything to make you happy.” James slurred, drifting off.

“I love you.” Ed said, but James had already fallen asleep.


End file.
